


Fate's Chosen Two

by YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Big Brother Draco Malfoy, Cursed Blind Draco, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Obscurial Harry Potter, Pre-Hogwarts, Red String of Fate, Time Twister, Veela Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Teddy Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter/pseuds/YouAreMyHappilyEverAfter
Summary: For Harry Potter, he's always been the Chosen One. But when it comes to his love life, well... Well he gets a choice, in that regard. And many times, he ends up choosing someone out of the ordinary.





	1. Scarves and Socks (Soulmate String AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Welcome to our drabble collection! These will often be of different AUs, and can vary wildly in length. Some may be AUs you're already acquainted with, whereas some, such as this one, may be new to you. This particular drabble is from what we call our String AU. Most (though not all) people have a string, a thread that ties their heart to the heart of their soulmate. Draco has been able to see these strings for as long as he can remember. Of course he can, being the child of two soulmates. But the case of his own love life... That's a little more difficult. ~Kas

It was a bit... Sweet, Draco supposed. He watched from afar, Harry reading a book on the chair in the common room, scarf wrapped tightly around him and what appeared to be multiple pairs of socks layering his feet. He looked like he was expecting to freeze to death and he was as close to the fire as he could get the chair to go without someone yelling at him over it. Draco wondered if Harry just liked being warm or if he was remembering the winter he went through last year. He saw Harry start to look up, and look around the room, and Draco felt... Warm? Maybe- Not quite.

It took a few moments to realize his hand was wrapped around the string once again and only a few moments more to see Harry was looking right at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Draco didn't move his hand, didn't react, only glanced to the fire. How could he be wearing so much, though, while still sitting so close to the fire? He must have been burning up. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Harry look back down to his book and curling up even more in his chair as if he was honestly,  _actually_  cold. Strange thing, Harry Potter. Releasing the string, Draco looked around to be certain he wasn't being watched.

He took his wand out carefully and aimed it towards Harry, giving it a small flick to cast a low-level warming charm over at him. Harry seemed to slump into his chair at once, relaxing completely before he paused, sniffed the air, and then  _smiled_  at Draco. What on earth was that about? His soulmate was insane. That was the only explanation. It was to be expected, really-

Wait. Harry had mentioned once that magic had smells- Fuck. Was he able to sense magical signatures? Right. Alright. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was going to take a risk. He walked over and sat down on a nearby couch, watching the fire and indirectly watching Harry. Of course. Why would he want to watch him?

"Thanks." Harry's voice was hardly any louder than a whisper and sounded as warm as the fire.

Draco frowned, glancing back to him again. "For what?"

"Dunno. Everything, I guess."

That startled Draco more than a bit, and he had to stop himself from speaking without thinking. But... But he had nothing to thank Draco for. And here Harry was claiming that Draco should be thanked for- For  _everything?_  No, he must have been mistaken. He must not have been thinking straight, or something.

"I can hear you overthinking, you know." Bloody Harry Potter. "Stop overthinking it."

"What? I'm not," he defended himself.

"You overthink everything, especially things like this, so just shut up and enjoy the nice fire."

"I don't understand how you can be wearing all of that," Draco finally huffed, crossing his arms. "You must be  _sweltering._ "

"'S a little cold, honestly." A little- He was  _cold_  under all of that? Bloody hell.

He scoffed, "You're  _cold?_ " As if to prove a point, Harry gave a sharp shudder before frowning at him and giving a huff. Draco frowned as well. "What?"

" _Quit it._ "

"Quit what? What am I doing?"

"That- That  _tugging_  sensation I always get when you're around."

"Tugging-" Oh. Right. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't have that smug smile on that you do some days."

"Smug smile? Oh, no. I don't smile. And smug is just so... Unseemly."

"It's smug. It's a smug smile and a smug face." It was far too fun to snark with Harry Potter.

"Mm. No. It's not." Oh. Look at that. He still hadn't let go.

"What are you even  _doing_?" Harry was getting all huffy and tucking himself more into his blankets, glaring at him.

"Me? Doing? Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

"Just like you didn't use a warming charm on me, I bet."

Draco turned from him, hefting his legs up onto the seat beside him. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you care too much." Harry waited until he could catch his gaze, giving a smile. "The world's biggest secret, yeah? Draco Malfoy cares too much."

"Wh-  _What?!_ "

"You're only proving my point," he  _smirked_. "And attracting attention."

"I don't- How  _dare_  you! You could not be farther from the truth!" He was sitting up properly now. "But that's not unusual, Harry Potter knowing  _nothing._ "

"I think I know some things." Harry was- He looked like he knew something that Draco didn't. "Thanks for the warming charm."

" _I didn't!_ "


	2. Mask (Veela!Draco AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background of this little drabble is fairly simple. Draco Malfoy is half-veela, and has come into his inheritance while at Hogwarts in his fourth year. Of course, being from the family of purebloods, he can't let this little secret spread across the school.

The more Harry saw Malfoy these days, the more he couldn't stop thinking about the Veela he had seen at the Quidditch World was... There was something about him. Something that reminded Harry of those same Veela. Probably the hair, honestly, but it was- It was more than that. It was the way his eyes seemed to shift and change when angry or when his features almost  _sharpened_  when really pushed to the edge. Some days, when he and Harry were really at each other's throats, his magic smelled like... Like smoke.

It was strange. Maybe it was because Fleur was here that Harry was really starting to draw all these connections - could the Malfoys have Veela blood? That'd sure change their definition of 'pure.' "Potter," he heard spat at him. "Watch your wandering eyes."

"Or what, Malfoy?" Like sure eyes could swirl with 'magic' and all that, but Draco's were different. Darker? Maybe not darker. Just... different.

Malfoy sneered at him, hand tightening quickly into a fist. "You'll find out."

"Really?" Huh. Usually he just reached straight for his wand. Weird. "And just how am I gonna find out?"

"Draco, darling, little Malfoy!" Suddenly Fleur was there and hugging a stunned Draco around the shoulders before she was speaking quickly and softly in French, her smile not quite a smile. Draco seemed to breathe deeply, nodding along and speaking back to her. Fleur's laughter was like ringing bells as she gently released Draco, grabbing his hands lightly instead and giving them a tug before speaking. Draco- He could smile? Without making it a smirk, or without it being mean? He was smiling at her and nodding, talking again.

"What just happened," Harry muttered, staring at the two and, seriously. Draco had been about to fly into a rage and now he was calm? Just like that? What, were they- Were they  _dating_  or something? He knew how to date? He was dating  _her?_  It was- It was  _Fleur_. Every guy in the school wanted a chance at dating her - that and she was a  _Champion_. How the hell did Draco even get her attention? This required some investigating.

A few days of digging didn't really turn up anything, though. It just... It seemed like the two had started talking one day and then they started getting along. Simple as that. In fact, maybe Fleur was casting some charms or other on Draco because he was looking... He looked fit, these days. He looked better and he didn't seem to rile up as easily. He took whatever came at him with a smirk and shot his own lines right back. "...Malfoy."

"Oh, please don't start this today," Hermione groaned, sighing when Draco turned to look at them. "So much for that, then."

"You- Are you sick?"

"Delighted at the opportunity to get rid of me, Potter?" Draco smirked. "Unfortunately for you, I'm in perfect health."

Harry gave a shake of his head. "No, it's just... You're glowing."

"I- I beg your pardon!" Draco looked more flustered than angry, but his cheeks still flushed a splotchy red color.

"Literally. You're literally glowing."

"I- What?" Draco looked down at himself, studying his skin before he seemed to realize what Harry was talking about. He then- He paled? "I need to go."

Harry turned as he rushed off. "Hang on, it's not-"

Draco was already gone and Hermione was giving him a very odd look. "Harry... He wasn't glowing."

"What? Yes he is. He looks all... He's glowing."

"Mm." Hermione didn't look convinced. "Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid later tonight?" Oh for- He wasn't  _crazy_  and distracting him wasn't going to work.

Frowning at her, he shook his head. "I'm  _not crazy._  He was glowing."

"Harry, I didn't see him glowing whatsoever. Are you sure it wasn't your eyes playing a trick on you?" Hermione grinned and tapped his glasses, throwing things out of focus for a moment. "You don't have the best vision."

"Wha- Hey, don't do that. I can't see!"

"Oh, you're fine," Hermione huffed, looking close to laughing as she tapped at Harry's glasses again, this time settling them back in place. "I really didn't seem him glowing, Harry."

"Well I did. And I'm going to figure it out."

He got his proof the next time he saw Draco in the Great Hall. Draco's hair was  _fluttering_  out, almost. Kind of. All of it looked slicked down with product, save for one lock that looked to just... Float. No one seemed to have really noticed, yet, but,  _come on_. How could you not notice that? "You're staring at him again, mate."

"Look at his hair. And he is glowing."

"He's not glowing and his hair is always pretentious. Nothing new." Harry looked to Ron slowly before forcibly turning him around.

" _Look._ " Ron sighed and stared at Draco for a solid five seconds before his nose scrunched up.

"Does look a little weird, I guess? I dunno, I don't see anything crazy, though."

"Look at that piece of hair! On the back of his head. Ron, it's  _floating._ "

"Yeah, and?" Ron must have seen something in his look that was funny because he  _laughed_. "Magic, mate. Probably charmed his hair that way so more people would be looking, the prat. Weird, though. Don't know a spell that only does it to one area like that."

"It's because he's got so much product in the rest of it it's probably weighing it down. Don't you two get it?! Malfoy is a veela!" While a few people glanced over at his whispered shout, Ron only laughed again.

"I don't think Veela even  _can_  be guys. Trust me, mate, you're just seeing things."

"No, I'm not!" Harry began to watch him again. He didn't even notice the hair. It seemed like Draco had no  _idea_  what his hair was doing. It was- It was  _weird_.

"Alright, well, let me know if it gets worse. Or noticable." Harry watched this... It was almost like a wave across the Great Hall. It seemed everyone was whispering at once to each other. Ron seemed to notice it too, raising an eyebrow. "New gossip?"

"I dunno. Hey, Seamus," Harry called.

"Harry! Is it true? Malfoy is a veela?"

"Good one," Ron snorted quietly. "Got the whole school on that one real quick- Ah, Malfoy seems to have heard it." Harry quickly followed Ron's look to where Draco was now storming out of the hall as quickly as he could. "Probably all offended, snake he is. Though I reckon you're right. I saw another piece or two of hair starting to float up."

"Right. Offended." Or scared. Was- Could Draco actually be a Veela? It had been a half-thought out theory more than anything, but putting it all together and now Draco's reaction? It really couldn't be anything else.

"It's nothing for us to worry over," Hermione said firmly, returning to her lunch.

"Right." Except Harry wasn't worried, he was just... curious.

"Look, Fleur is going after him now."

"She's what?" Fleur indeed was quickly leaving the hall and she  _did_  look worried- Veela. Veela blood.

Ron huffed. "What's got her all... Girly? What's Malfoy got that I haven't got?"

"Common sense and decency." Well. Hermione must have been feeling brutal today.

"I'm plenty decent!"

"Right." The word was clipped off and completely blank, and, right, Harry should go see what was up with Draco. Right now. Away from these two.

Easily, he heard their voices down the hall, and Harry followed after them. "-me to calm down!"

"Draco, it will only get worse if you don't calm yourself."

"How can it get worse?! You heard them as well as I did! The entire school knows!"

"They  _suspect_. That is much different," Here Fleur said something in French that Harry couldn't quite understand.

"How is it any different? It's already been  _three months_  since I came into the inheritance, and Potter has already been on my tail everyday, waiting for some kind of slip!"

"I am sure he doesn't suspect," Fleur sighed, Harry inching closer and catching a glimpse of them. "You need to stay calm or else it will only make it harder."

Draco was shaking his head at her, everything about him  _sharp._  "I can't!" Fleur frowned at him and slipped into French, Draco snapping right back himself and oh, great. Harry couldn't understand anything. But... Whatever she was saying seemed to be working. Draco, from where he had been hyperventilating, was taking slower, deeper breaths and seemed to be calming down. That was good, Harry supposed. He still wondered what they were saying, though.

It took a few more minutes before Fleur was switching back to English with a little smile. "Better?"

"Thank you."

"Of course." Fleur kissed Draco's cheek before giving another smile and flouncing away, looking quite pleased with herself. Draco looked like he took a few more breaths before he was leaning against the wall and covering his eyes. Harry backed up a few steps before walking down the hall casually, making it look like he hadn't just overheard them - well, could it really be called over-hearing when he didn't understand the language? Draco- Oh, jeez. He really wasn't okay. He hadn't even looked up at Harry as he walked by- What was that sound?

It took a few seconds to realize that sound was... Oh, jeez. Biting his lip, Harry carefully doubled back to Draco, voice quiet. "Malfoy? Hey, are you-"

" _Shut up!_  I'm fine!" Yeah. Okay. Because crying in a hallway definitely meant he was fine.

"Yeah, no, you're not."

"Why can't you ever just  _leave me alone?!_ "

"Dunno, but I'm pretty good at doing the opposite of that." Harry stared at Draco, ready to ask for confirmation before he held back a sigh. He was too much of a Gryffindor. "You know, I think I overheard Snape at the end of class going on about no one disturbing him because he was going to be working on potions, so, you know. Go bother him, I guess?"

"Just go away." Rolling his eyes, Harry turned to continue on his way.

"Fine, go back to hiding behind your mask, or whatever."


	3. Eyes (Between the Pages)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**WARNING!!!**_ Between the Pages is a Tomrarry (Tom/Draco/Harry) centric fic of ours in the works! If you're not interested in that sort of thing, skip ahead. That being said, Between the Pages stems off of our Time Twister AU where Draco finds Tom's diary. Instead of Tom basically turning Draco into Ginny, in this AU, it was much harder for Tom to take energy from Draco (and occasionally Harry) due to the time magic surrounding Draco. Shenanigans happened, he's no longer a horcrux, and is learning to love. Sixth year Riddle is now working with Harry and Draco (and regrettably Dumbledore) to take down Voldemort, who obviously twisted his original intentions.

It was interesting- Well, everything about Tom and Draco was interesting to Harry, but it was their  _eyes_  that really caught his attention. While most dismissed them as boring and ordinary - grey and brown - Harry only saw rolling storms and sparks of golden hidden underneath. And they both, for all their 'maturity' and everything, they never seemed to realize it. Draco, of course, knew that Harry thought the world of him, and knew that objectively he looked good. Tom... That was an entirely different trial. He seemed to know, too, that he was 'handsome' in the most general sense of the word, but only saw it as a bargaining chip.

There had to be a way to get Tom to see how good he looked. He didn't seem to mind too much when he was drawn, so maybe Harry could try that? Focus on the details that he thought made Tom beautiful and maybe Tom would then see those details in himself."...The Americans made it to the moon?"

"What? Oh, yeah- Yes. They did. Back in the sixties. It was a real big thing."

"Have we at all," Tom hummed, flipping through his current book. Apparently a world history book? Hm.

"Don't think so," Harry shook his head slightly, trying to focus back on what he had been doing before he got lost in his thoughts. What had- Oh, right! Sketching Tom.

"What are you up to, over there?"

"Drawing. Sketching. Wasting my time. Whatever you wanna call it."

"I don't consider it a waste of time."

"I'm glad you don't." That was another thing. It wasn't just his features that made Tom amazing, but the kindness and warmth that shone through - eventually. It took some digging.

Tom seemed to huff and grumble. "You wouldn't be doing it if it were a waste of time. Idiotic." A lot of digging, Harry mused. Leaving his seat, Harry crawled onto Tom's bed and moved close enough that their knees were touching before he went back to his drawing. "Hmph." But he did move his leg to be against Harry's. That was already far better than it had been.

"I'm working on your eyes," Harry offered, partly so Tom would have an excuse to hide behind in case he showed any 'affection.' "They're difficult."

"Are they? They're just brown."

"No?" Harry frowned, looking back to Tom. "Definitely not."

"Yes, they are," Tom scoffed. "I think I've looked in a mirror often enough."

"Not hard enough," Harry said, leaning forward to cup Tom's cheek and tilt his head towards a stray beam of sunlight. "There's golden flecks in them in the light. A bit of green, too, sometimes."

Tom shook his head out of Harry's grip. "You're ridiculous. Lying doesn't suit you."

"I'm not lying, you're just blind when it comes to some things." As usual. He had practice with Draco, at least.

"I'm not the one here with glasses."

"Ha ha." Harry made certain his tone was dry as possible. "Your eyes are just... They're- They're really amazing."

"You would call whatever I put into the toilet amazing," Tom said with a roll of his eyes.

"Careful, your upbringing is showing," Harry teased, tone light enough that he knew Tom wouldn't take offense to it. Probably. Tom moved away from Harry, giving him an icy glare. It could have been worse, he supposed. "Stay still. The lighting is perfect right now."

" _The lighting._ " Right, definitely upset.

"Yes, the lightning. Shadows affect everything differently." Harry watched Tom for a moment before giving him a little nudge. "Come on, then. What other questions do you have for me about muggle history?"

"Nothing." At least he didn't move his head, as per Harry's request, but he did flick his eyes back down to his book. Mm... He didn't look too upset, mostly just annoyed and ruffled. Harry gave it a good twenty minutes until he relaxed. "This is ridiculous."

"Why is it ridiculous?"

"So many want to claim everything is different but it's not. It's all the same way I left it."

"I mean... A few things have changed, haven't they?"

"Mm. Here and there."

Harry just barely held in a laugh. "Way to be vague."

"Well? Voldemort just seems to be another Grindelwald."

"Does he? I don't know much about Grindelwald - he almost caused a war before Voldemort, didn't he?"

Tom gave him a nod, his eyes flashing. "Nearly, yes. And were it not for  _Dumbledore,_ " he sneered. "He would have succeeded."

"That explains why everyone loves Dumbledore, then." Huh. Tom's eyes seemed more  _green_  when he was angry.

"He has two Order of Merlins, and that's only one of his long, unending list of personal achievements."

"Guess you'll just have to be better than him." Tom rose an eyebrow at Harry and yeah, okay. Maybe not the best advice. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Still can't believe I've been reduced so thoroughly as to working  _with_  him."

"Mm." Harry didn't really have anything nice to say about that man. Not after how he had treated them like pawns when children. But then, Tom  _did_  see Harry and Draco the same way. It was weird that Harry could so thoroughly turn away from Dumbledore, and yet he so eagerly turned towards Tom. But... But they  _were_  different. Tom had always been pretty transparent. He didn't hide from them now when he was plotting or scheming. He was very Gryffindor for a Slytherin in some ways. "Hey, Tom?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you." Harry liked saying those words - and Tom needed to hear them more.

"Hmph."

"Also, stay still. The light is perfect."

"I haven't bloody moved, have I?!"

Ah, then again, Harry was the most Gryffindor of them all and it was just too much fun to rile up his Slytherins.


	4. Stars (Malfoy Twins AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is basically 'Draco has little siblings.' During their fourth year, Draco's two little siblings, a pair of twins named Aquarius and Scorpius, begin their first year at Hogwarts. Aquarius, her big brother's little princess, of course joins him in Slytherin. Scorpius, the more independent of the two, after nearly becoming a hat stall, goes to Gryffindor. Hearing from Draco about how much of a hero Harry always is, Scorpius immediately latches onto Harry, gaining Draco's approval. ~Kas

"You're a Weasley," Scorpius said suddenly during lunch one day. Harry blinked at him, slightly surprised at the random statement, while Ron gave a slow nod.

"Ah... Yeah. I am."

"So, you're pureblood," he half-asked, giving a nod, himself. "So then… Who are you named after?"

"Oh, er… I mean, Mum liked the name Ronald. Maybe an uncle or something with that name? Maybe?"

Scorpius frowned at this. "You don't even know. Are you even named after anyone?"

"Probably not," Ron shrugged, not seeming to realize that Scorpius probably didn't want to hear that. Jeez, Malfoys and their traditions.

"How can you not be named after  _anyone?_ "

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "You'd have to ask Mum."

Scorpius' nose wrinkled and he shifted his food around with his fork. "Draco was right."

"What was he right about this time," Harry sighed.

"You can't trust someone who can't even tell you where their  _name_  comes from." There wasn't any chance of Harry not laughing at that because-  _Come on_. That was  _hilarious_. "What? It's  _true!_ "

"Alright, then, Scorpius. Where does your name come from?"

"From the constellation, obviously," Scorpius snorted. "From my mother's side of the family. All of the Blacks are named after stars, just like Draco and Aquarius."

"Makes sense for Sirius," Harry mumbled under his breath before pausing and frowning. "Hang on, your mom's name is Narcissa, isn't it? Like a flower?"

"Narcissus," he nodded. "And her sister, Auntie Bella. Her name is Bellatrix, from Orion. Then there's their other sister, Andromeda, but we aren't supposed to talk about her."

"Why aren't you supposed to talk about her?" What could be so bad to a Dark family like the Malfoys that they didn't want to talk about a  _sister_?

"Because she married a  _muggle._  Not even one with good breeding, or a good name. Just a plain old muggle."

"...Oh." So Draco's behavior was like- Well, like Dudley, really. Both were raised with these opinions and outlooks and forced to think and act like their parents. Jeez. Scorpius shrugged, only going back to eating his food. That... If Harry had an aunt he'd never met, he'd do anything he could to try to meet her. "So, star names. Those are kind of cool, at least."

" _Kind_  of cool? They're the  _coolest!_ " Ohho? There's the Gryffindor in him, then.

"You like Astronomy so far, then?"

" _Duh._  Who doesn't? It's the only class at Hogwarts that's actually  _cool._ " Oh, good, the others were staring at Scorpius, too, because, really.  _How_  was this kid related to Draco? At all? "...What?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly, kicking Ron to shut him up before he could say anything offensive. "It's good you're enjoying that class. What's your favorite part?" Maybe this would get him to open up more.

"Oh- Well- Well, I never knew how to chart them, or anything. But Mother always told us all the stories behind all the stars, so I already know all of those." He was smiling up at Harry. "Draco  _was_  right about you."

"He was? About what?" Probably something sarcastic or viciously cruel. Scorpius gave a shrug, still smiling as he tucked into his lunch. Honestly, such a little Malfoy.

He wasn't too bad of a Gryffindor so far.


	5. Colors (String AU)

Draco looked down at his own string, tugging at it lightly. Deep emerald green, and light pale blue. He followed the string to where it led right into Harry, the other talking with his friends and laughing and smiling like they hadn't just been through a war. How was it so easy for them? Their string had already begun to glow that golden, the pink and orange beginning to fade.

It couldn't just be that easy. Things could  _never_  be that easy, but yet… Here they were. Alive and safe and with the dark days of the last war finally fading behind them. He glanced across the common room to Blaise and Pansy. Not cuddled together, but their own string of maroon and mauve was glowing quietly as they gossiped with each other.

Draco wished it could be that easy with him and Harry. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Blaise and Pansy  _knew_  they were soulmates, but their relationship had always been so… uncomplicated. Effortless. Harry paused in his conversation, a hand on his chest as he turned to face Draco. Draco watched him for a moment before looking back down again. Blue. Green.

Maybe he should just tell Harry what they were. That's what he should do, right? Except, no. Weasley could see the strings, too, and he had never told Harry what they were. They both knew it was better this way. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as soulmates… -What a joke.


	6. Pumpkin (Fake Dating AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their eighth year of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco both (separately and individually) have been suffering from their friends' attempts to pair them off. Under the excuse that it will get their friends to back off, Draco approaches Harry with a proposal that the both of them pretend to be romantically involved. ~Kas

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up," Harry pointed out to Draco, trying to figure out why sitting so close to the other wasn't really bothering him. Sure, yeah, they were supposed to be 'dating,' but still. "Halloween day."

"Yes, thank you, I know how to read," Draco told him, pointedly turning a page in his book. Harry had equal urges to shove him off the couch and try to lean even more against him and he wasn't sure which was worse.

"I mean should we… go. First real 'date' and all that?" That had Draco pausing, and looking at him.

"Oh. Yes, I… I suppose we should."

"We won't have to spend all day there. We can just go in, look at a few shops, and then head back to the castle."

"...Look at? As in not actually shop?"

"I- I mean we can shop if you want?" Jesus, Harry forgot who he was talking to for a minute, there. "Just don't buy the whole store, I guess."

Draco scoffed. "If I had wanted to, I would have already."

"Great." Harry shifted around to get more comfortable, sighing under his breath. "At least it'll throw people off, especially our friends."

"Throw them off?" Why was he confused? This was all his idea.

"The- The whole reason we're 'dating'? To stop making them think we need to be set up with people?" What was  _with_  him today?

"Oh, yes. Of course. Right- Yes."

"You alright? You seem… weird."

"Yes, I'm fine." Hm… They'd see.

::

"Are you ready?"

"Ready? For- Oh. Right. Yeah, sure." The stupid Hogsmeade visit.

Draco looked him up and down. "You're going like that?"

"I- Yes?" Harry was wearing jeans and a couple of layered shirts with a sweater overtop. "Is there something wrong with how I'm dressed?" Draco sighed heavily.

"We would be here all day."

"Such a caring boyfriend," Harry snorted, holding his hand out. "C'mon, then. Let's get this over with." Draco gave him a really weird look before taking his hand. Harry decided to be gracious and ignore it as he tugged Draco along by his hand. "Right. Three Broomsticks, first, then?"

"The Three Broomsticks? Not Beans and Mugs?"

"I mean, if you want," Harry shrugged. "I just like Three Broomsticks because I can listen in to the gossip. Let's me know who I need to avoid for this month."

"Beans and Mugs is quieter, with better drinks," Draco told him as the two left.

"Quieter sounds nice." Which it did. "I don't think I've ever been in there before, though."

"Don't worry, I'll order for you."

"That… is ominous- You realize how omnious that sounds, don't you?"

"What? No, you're being ridiculous. Come on."

Unsurprisingly, their banter kept up all the way to Hogsmeade and Draco's stupid drink place. Surprisingly, though, it… They never slipped into anything that was too mean. It was always teasing and… friendly? Draco led Harry inside, being surprisingly… Gentle. "Ah, Rina."

"Well, well, look who's back!" Rina, no doubt a former Slytherin, looked absolutely delighted at seeing Draco. "It's been too long!"

"Well… Busy times." Draco stepped up to the counter, smiling at her. "The little one?" Harry let himself linger a small amount back, watching the two interact and chat and Draco order two drinks that  _had_  to be fake. When he finished his order, he stood back beside Harry as the two waited for their drinks.

"Draco," Harry whispered as quietly as he could get away with. "What the fuck did you just order me?"

"What? Just an espresso with foam and half a pump of white chocolate."

"What does that  _mean_?"

"What do you mean what does it mean? That's the type of coffee you got."

"That is not coffee- Whatever just came out of your mouth is not coffee. Coffee is just coffee and then you add cream and sugar. Express with foam and a shot of white chocolate or whatever is not coffee."

Draco rose an eyebrow at him. "It's 'espresso,' and it's not that difficult. It's a type of coffee, espresso is usually more caffeinated, and less flavored. I thought you may like yours a bit softer with a hard edge, so I added the foam, and the white chocolate, and it's a pump, not a shot, if you'll watch the way they make the drinks."

Harry stared for longer than he probably should have before he finally shook his head and, "That's so  _complicated_."

"Says you." Draco crossed his arms and huffed, turning his head away from Harry.

"You two been dating for a while, then?" At the question from the girl making their drinks - Rina? - Harry could only stare because… what?

Draco seemed surprised before he laughed. "Oh- Oh, no. Only the past few weeks."

"Really? You two seem natural together." Right- Right. Fake dating.

"We've known each other since first year," Harry shrugged, faking the perfect smile that was half shy and half embarrassed. "We, uh, well, it took a while to see eye-to-eye and realize what was there."

"We got there in the end."

"...Wait, hang on. Is this the one-"

" _So!_  How are the drinks coming?"

"Alright, alright." The girl raised her hands peaceful, wicked grin on her face as she grabbed her wand, flicked it at the drinks, and moved them to float in front of the two. "Enjoy your pumpkin spice hell in a cup."

"I swear, you're just as bad as Blaiziel."

"Who?" Harry paused from where he was giving his drink a cautious sniff and who the fuck was Blaiziel?

Draco rose an eyebrow to Harry. "Blaise Zabini."

Harry stared for what felt like an eternity. "His full name is  _Blaiziel._ " That… That was fucking hilarious.

"Yes? What else did you expect?"

"Not that. Not that at all- This is- That is amazing. Is your name short for anything, then- Is  _Pansy's_  name short for anything?"

"My name is not, no. Pancella." Draco seemed amused, sipping off his own 'pumpkin spice hell.'

"There is no way she is actually named Pancella. That's- That is an awful name. No wonder she goes by Pansy."

"It's a perfectly respectable name… Though yes, it is a bit awful." There were so many comments Harry could make, but all of them would probably rub Draco the wrong way and get him offended, so Harry only smiled and spoke quietly.

"Your name isn't, at least."

"No, of course not. Mother followed the naming of the Blacks," he sniffed.

"Right. Star names- Hey, how come she doesn't have a star name?" Because, really. Sirius, Bellatrix, Andromeda. Harry  _had_  done decently in Astronomy.

"Because it's a mythological name," Draco answered so easily.

"Right." Draco was weird as could be, but, well. Harry could think of wrose. Grabbing the other's free hand, Harry tugged him along towards the door. "C'mon. You can talk more about mythological names as I drink this poison you ordered for me."

"Fine then."


	7. Harvest Moon (Single Dad Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another AU with an unofficial title, we refer to this as Single Dad Harry. Draco was bitten by Fenrir as punishment for the incident around Easter at Malfoy Manor, and with Harry being Teddy's godfather, Harry does his best to raise him without letting out that Teddy and Draco are both werewolves. ~Kas

Harry couldn't stop his pacing. It wasn't- It wasn't that he shifted like Draco and Teddy, but after that bite, he still- He could almost  _feel_  the moon, in some degrees. This one felt… Menacing. "Harry, really," Draco sighed on the couch. "We've been fine the past few moons, I doubt anything will change with this one."

"There's always the possibility," Harry muttered, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste of 'Constant Vigilance' that lurked in the back of his throat. "I just- You know?"

Draco was only holding Teddy close, looking ready to fall over then and there. "I know. But we'll be okay." Harry gave a quiet whine, walking over to sit next to the two, rubbing his palm against Teddy's cheek.

"I'm still going to worry about you two." Draco leaned his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"It's All Hallow's Eve."

"All the more reason to worry," Harry huffed, leaning back and letting himself relax a small amount. "You took your Wolfsbane?"

"Every moon," he told him, still cuddling Teddy, who was only cooing and making all-around cute noises. Harry couldn't resist the urge to kiss his cheek, quickly followed by kissing Draco's cheek.

"I'll be here the whole time."

"I know." Ah… There it was. Moonlight began to shine through the curtains. The beam of moonlight crossed the room as slow and sweet as molasses, but it pressed against their skin like the searing heat of an unexpected burn. While Harry grimaced and bit off a growl that built up and rumbled in the back of his throat, Draco and Teddy were vastly different. It was almost unbearable to hear the sounds of bones shifting and skin  _stretching_ \- God, to think that had a sound…

And then their expressions. Teddy's discomfort was something that bordered on pain as fur poked through his skin and grew rapidly, bones shifting and twisting and turning to compensate for his changing body. Draco was much more resigned, but Harry could see the burden the shift had given him - the weight that it put on his shoulders. It was over in a heartbeat, but that heartbeat felt as if it lasted for an eternity. Draco was still on the couch, but Teddy had moved to the floor, the both of them quietly whining. Draco was nosing gently at Harry's thigh.

"I'm here," Harry said softly, carding his fingers through Draco's ruff. "I'm right here." Draco's eyes closed, and Teddy only began to paw at Harry's legs, beginning to bounce around the room. Harry couldn't even try to keep in his laughter as he curled over Draco, settling down against him. "Teddy's here, too, and being very adorable." Draco made a quiet whining sound again, but it didn't  _seem_  painful. Oh- Oh! Now Teddy could climb onto the couch! That was good.

Harry watched him for a moment and he knew without a doubt that Teddy was going to end up falling right onto Draco. Harry should probably stop that from happening. Probably. Draco yelped when Teddy leapt onto him, and started to rise before he realized it was Teddy. He settled back down, Teddy curled up between his legs.

"It's alright," Harry laughed, kissing at Draco's head and feeling something in him settle at having the two close and safe. It was better than some of their last full moons. "You're both going to be just fine."


	8. The Bad Guy (Potters Live AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters Live AU is exactly as it sounds. Peter was never made the Secret Keeper, instead it was Sirius, leading to the Potters surviving Halloween Night, and Harry never having to live with the Dursleys, and growing up in the muggle world. ~Kas

Considering the climate of the times, Sirius felt no shame in drawing his wand and casting a shield charm over himself the second he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone tonight, but seeing a friend could be just as bad as seeing a foe, these days. "Sirius? Sirius, it's Peter! Let me in, please!" Peter? He sounded panicked… Death Eaters nearby?

Sirius went to the door cautiously, keeping the charm up as he looked through the peephole. He saw Peter standing there and looking a bit worse for wear, pale and sweating and panicked to a large degree. "You know the drill, Peter, I can't let you in without knowing it's you!"

"Ask me anything, Sirius, anything at all, it's me, it's Peter!" Merlin, Sirius wasn't in doubt if this was Peter, really. No one could panic like him when shit went down.

"What's your animagus form, Peter?"

"It's a rat, just like yours is a hound! Now hurry and open the door, we don't have much time!"

"Alright, alright, calm down." Sirius opened the door, ready to cast a few charms to see if the area was clear before he was noticing just how badly Peter was shaking. "Peter? Hey, buddy, what's wrong, what happened?"

"James, Lily, and Harry- Can't apparate straight in- Just down the street, we need to go!" His voice was shaking so much Sirius could hardly make out a word he said.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, Peter. Calm down and talk to me, what's going on with James, Lily, and Harry?" Couldn't Apparate- Fuck, the wards. "What happened?" Sirius was already moving out the door to follow after Peter. Peter led Sirius down to the street, and Sirius felt as they passed through the wards.

"Nothing yet." Yet. Sirius didn't much like that because that meant  _something_  was about to happen.

"Did Voldemort make another move? They should be safe right now, shouldn't they- Fuck, why would they even  _leave_  the house?"

"Oh, don't worry," Peter snickered. He  _snickered._  "He will make one." What the fuck-

Dropping down and just narrowly avoiding a spell shooting over his head, Sirius vowed to thank Moody and his crazy training the second he survived this. "Peter, get-" Make one. He will  _make one_. Oh… Oh, no.

Peter was sneering at him. "Just tell us where they are. You're a  _pureblood!_  He doesn't have to kill you!"

"Tell you- Peter, what are you  _doing_?!" Sirius threw up another shield charm, snarling when he saw multiple Death Eaters stepping up to surround them. Had Peter been placed under the Imperius curse?

"I'm fighting on the right side, Sirius. You can join us!" Yeah, join them and watch corpses pile up to the fucking sky.

"The right side? Sorry, when did the right side become about killing everyone who thought differently! Peter, this isn't you. You're our friend-"

"Yes, of  _course_  I'm your friend, Sirius! I'm the runt that no one cares for! The one always lagging behind, poor little Peter. I heard what they all had to say about me, don't you worry. But oh, I'll show them."

"Peter…" This wasn't an Imperius curse. This was just- God.  _Fuck_. How had they missed this? "You'd really betray us just to- To what? To prove you're brave? Peter, you've  _never_  been the runt!"

"No, I haven't. And now everyone else will see that, too.  _Tell us where they are._ "

Hearing at least three people yell out a Crucio, Sirius swore and raised his wand to fight and right. Right. He needed to get to James and Lily right the fuck now. No matter what that meant. Even under the pain, Sirius held his wand firmly in hand. Godric's Hollow. He had to apparate to Godric's Hollow. The pain seemed to worsen, but he shakily turned, waving his wand. "No- No, he's  _apparating, stop him-!_ "

A sharp crack tore the air and Sirius stumbled on his feet and hit the ground, grunting at the sharp jolts of pain and he- He was alive. It was quiet as could be and he was  _alive_ \- James. Lily. Harry. He needed to get to them. Sirius looked around him- Godric's Hollow. He was in Godric's Hollow, thank god/ Sirius ran to their house, pounding on their door. "James, Lily, it's an emergency!"

There were a long few moments where it was silent before he heard James begin to speak and  _thank fucking god_  he was still alive. "We need to know it's-"

"Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail, that's all us. You're an animagus, you take on the form of a stag, and your left nostril whistles when you snore, Lily's patronus used to be a lion until she fell in love with you, let me the fuck in it's an  _emergency_!"

"James, let him in, it's him," he heard Lily say through the door, bless her soul. There was a bit of grumbling before James opened the door, Sirius making sure it was shut and locked before he was throwing his arms around the two in a hug.

"You're okay. You're okay, you're okay, you're okay- Harry. Lils, where's Harry right now?"

"Harry? He's upstairs in his crib trying to go down for the night- Sirius, what is all of this about?" Lily pulled away from him, searching his face and frowning at what she saw. "What's happened, Siri?"

"Peter, he-" Sirius winced as his voice cracked and how the fuck had they missed this? "He betrayed us all. He came to my house banging on the door and saying it was an emergency and then we were surrounded by Death Eaters and he was  _grinning_."

"What? No, no, Sirius, they must have Imperiused him-" James could never fucking listen to reason!

"James they didn't fucking Imperius him!" Sirius only just barely remembered to hush his voice, remembering that Harry was upstairs. "He looked into my eyes, he was going on about all this shit about being the runt and 'poor little Peter.' There's- I saw his eyes, James, he wasn't being controlled."

James shook his head, guiding Sirius over to the chair. "Come on- How could we have missed something like that? And you're  _sure?_  That doesn't sound like him."

"Don't you think I know that!" Sirius snapped, feeling a bit bad at the look on James' face. "James… James, I'm sure. I thought- I thought he was being forced- I  _want_  to believe it was forced, but we- We fucked up, James. We missed it."

"How, though. How could we have- We need to get Rem over here. Now." James picked up his wand before pausing. "You need to ask him to meet you somewhere neutral. Somewhere the Death Eaters won't even think you might go."

"Oh, yeah, that really narrowed it down," Sirius grumbled. "I'd say Grimmauld, but that's where they found me. Fuck, I don't know… Knockturn Alley, maybe?"

"Home of the Death Eaters?" James thought before he slapped Sirius' knee. "Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade? That is the stupidest place we could ever think to meet." Sirius paused, giving a bit of a grin. "It's brilliant."

" _Exactly._ " James patted his back none too gently. "Get on it, then."

"So pushy," Sirius grumbled, standing up and sighing. "Keep your wand on you, yeah?"

"Yeah," James said, nodding.

"No, don't mind me. I'll just wait here. Like some distressed damsel."

"I mean, you can pull it off really well. There's a reason you never got caught shoving that kid off his broom," Sirius pointed out, walking back over to Lily and holding his arms out. "Hug for the road?" Lily stared at him before hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Hurry back, I want you two under this roof for now."

"We'll be back quick as a flash," Sirius promised, lowering his voice. "This isn't forever. Soon you'll be hexing these bastards left and right."

Lily gave him a nod. "I'd better be."

"Right. I'll go find our furry little friend, then, and get his arse back here."

James nodded while Lily sat beside him. "We'll wait here."

"I'll be back soon." Sirius gave them a last smile before leaving through the door and Apparating as soon as he was past the boundaries, and, right. He needed- He needed to find Remus.


	9. Dessert (Twisting Time AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a potential exchange during year three of our Twisting Time AU, the first fic of which being The Second Meeting. Go ahead, and read what's uploaded of it so far, you may be interested! Happy (American) Thanksgiving! ~Kas

"You know, of all the weird changes so far, this is the weirdest." Harry was sitting next to Draco, the two stashed away in a corner and watching the dancing that was going on at the Malfoy Christmas Ball.

"You attending our Yule Ball?" Draco sniffed. "It was bound to happen." Hiding a smile, Harry chewed on a piece of whatever he was eating. Something sweet.

"No. Being away from the Dursleys. That's the weird part of my life right now."

"You never even left Hogwarts for holidays before. How is it strange  _now_  that you still haven't gone back to…  _them._ "

"It's… Being here reminds me that I never have to go back. I-" The laugh ripped itself out of him before he could stop it. "I never have to see them again. I thought I'd be stuck with them until I was seventeen just like last time."

"Why should you be?  _They_  weren't protecting you from anything." Draco paused, looking over at Harry and licking his thumb- Oh, come on.

"Don't- Draco I know what you're about to do and you better not even  _think_ -" Draco was now scrubbing Harry's cheek with his thumb. Fucking- Oh.

"Mm. Blueberry." This little shit.

"You're trying to kill me." Fucking Draco bloody Malfoy. Prat. "Why don't you go dance or something."

"There's no one out there that I'm interested in dancing with."

"Uh huh." Well, at least Harry was getting used to Draco speak. "Anyone in the room that you're interested in dancing with?"

"Now, I never said anything about  _that._ " Even as he let his eyes drift across the dance floor, the blond was smirking.

"You're such a Slytherin," Harry complained, setting his plate of desserts aside and, well. He was the Gryffindor. Pushing himself to his feet, Harry held a hand out to Draco. "Well? Come on." Draco sighed.

"I was enjoying the desserts." He let his hand fall into Harry's, standing as well, as his other hand glided across the table and- Oh, that shit. Couldn't he stop eating sweets for two seconds?

"I can see that." Harry dragged Draco along before he could try and bring both their plates, pulling and tugging until they were on the floor but in a nice, secluded little corner. "If your mom see us, I'm sacrificing you and running."

"If mother sees us, you're going to be a  _gentleman_  and thank her for having you."

"I'm still going to run afterwards, though." Harry paused, hand lingering in Draco's. "Do you want to lead or follow?"

"I've danced lead for  _years._  Do you even know how to dance?" Oh, he was really nervous, then.

"The basics," Harry nodded, nudging Draco into lead position before taking follow and giving a little grin. "I know a bit of both, but this is probably good. You can keep me from making too much of a fool of myself."

"You had better not step on my feet, or I'll lock you in the potions cellar for a  _week,_ " Draco hissed at him.

"I'll do my best," Harry hummed, pulling at Draco as he took a step back. "C'mon then, lead."


	10. Witch - Time Twister

"Draco, darling! Can you believe how wonderful this ball is?"

"Of course. It's a Malfoy ball." And it  _was_  nice to have Malfoy Manor back. He and Harry had scrubbed near every inch of it free from  _his_  presence and it was once again back to it's former splendor - although Draco still had a fond spot for Grimmauld Place.

Pansy was beaming at him. "So. All that time travel nonsense, you  _must_  know a thing or two as to whom I marry for wealth. I must say, Blaise's mother had the right idea."

"Hush, you," Draco huffed, unable to stop his smile. "And I don't, actually. I left just after the war. This is- This is the oldest I've ever been, actually." That was- That was odd to think about, really.

" _Really?_  Oh, Draco darling, have you  _always_  been so obsessed with him?" Doing his best not to flush, Draco looked over to where Harry was chatting with Ron and Hermione, bright grin on his face.

"I... It was different in the time I came from. We- We could have had this, but a wrong first meeting had us hating each other. It didn't take me very long to realize it wasn't always hate I felt for him," Draco sighed softly.

Pansy laughed beside him. "You two? Hating each other? Oh, Draco, you do love your stories."

"Pansy..." Draco gave her a bit more of a serious look. "It was bad." His first sixth year had been... He didn't like to think about that fight they had in the bathroom.

Finally she seemed to get it as she frowned. "...Oh. How bad?"

"I..." Draco swallowed. "We parted well enough the last day I saw him. He seemed... It was like he knew that we'd never see each other again- It was like he knew what I was  _up_  to, but I think- I think he was happy? That I could have a chance again? He wasn't bad, but we just never clicked. The circumstances were never in our favor in that time."

"And in this time, that was the first thing you changed."

"The very first," Draco nodded. "I just wanted us to be friends, but, well..." Draco gave a grin. "Harry Potter doesn't keep plans very well."

"You know," she giggled. "You could have stopped at 'Harry Potter doesn't keep plans.'"

"You're right," Draco laughed. "Absolutely awful, he is."

"Someone I know?" Arms wound around his waist and Draco shivered as he felt Harry lean against his back.

"Not very well, no," Draco teased him. He leaned back into him, humming. "Done gorging yourself already?"

"Not even close," Harry laughed, kissing under his ear. "Insulting my good name with Pansy?"

"There's no greater joy in life." Draco shuddered as Harry's laughter near vibrated against him.

"Well, do that later and come dance with me now."

"Oh, fine," Draco huffed, breaking away from Harry to hug Pansy tightly and kiss her cheek. "Charm and woo all your future late husbands."

"All?" Pansy perked up with a bright smile before disappearing with a wicked laugh, Harry huffing out his own little laugh.

"She's going to end up in a heap of trouble before tonight is through, isn't she?"

"Are you surprised? She is  _wickedly_  good at what she does."

"Truly, one of the best Slytherins I know," Harry nodded seriously before sweeping Draco up into position and leading him into a basic waltz with a charming smile. "Not my favorite, though."

"She had better not be." As they spun round the ballroom, Draco knew he wouldn't change this for the world.


	11. Browse - Cursed Mute Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Explained well enough in the "title," Harry has been rendered mute by a curse while out in the field. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy is one of the best damn Cursebreakers they have. Damn his luck.

After another failed attempt at a counter-curse, Harry took to browsing Draco's office because, well... He didn't need a reason. Besides, annoying Draco was always a fun pastime.

"I must have something here, I swear I've heard of this before..." Draco was muttering to himself, scratching something into his parchment. Some note or other. Harry didn't bother to pay very much attention, only poking at a book or two before thinking better and poking at the rest with his wand. Just in case. "Perhaps... No, don't be ridiculous, Draco, can't ask him..." Great. He talked to himself.

Putting his wand away and grabbing a spare quill and some parchment, Harry wrote down a quick message. ' _Can't ask who?_ ' A pause and he wrote again. ' _Get pen and paper you heathen._ '

"No, It's nothing. Most likely a dead end, anyhow." Draco shook his head, the tail of his quill resting lightly against his lips. Harry had to push some indecent thoughts away before he pushed the paper closer, half kicking at Draco's chair and now he was / _curious_ /. Draco shot him a glare before sighing. "It would require a trip to Azkaban."

Hm. That left a lot of people that it could... ' _Your dad?_ ' Draco only gave him a small nod. ' _I can get us clearance if you think talking to him would help._ '

"I'm not concerned over whether we'll be able to gain clearance- I don't expect you to understand."

' _You're scared of what he'll think of you? How he'll react? How you'll react? I'm mute I can't read minds._ '

"No, I'm not frightened of what he'll think. My relationship with my father is... Complicated." Draco shrugged. "Some days I think you really have got it easier."

Harry opened his mouth before closing it with a silent huff, tapping the quill against the parchment for a second. 'M _aybe. Any other ideas then?_ '

"Well, how do you feel about becoming my three-horned toad?"

' _Your WHAT?_ '

"I'm going to experiment on you."

...Fuck.


	12. Institution - Children Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Harry, while on an Auror raid to flush out the New Risers, finds three kids caught up in the middle of one of their kooky rituals. The problem quickly arises when he takes them to Cursebreaker Malfoy and he realizes these must be his kids. Then they learn the kids are from the future. Because of course that's how his life goes.

" _Wow,_ " he heard Aquarius whisper when they arrived in Hogsmeade to make the walk up to the castle. "It's  _so big._ "

"It is, isn't it," Harry laughed, holding Aquarius closer. Her expression was so much like... Like Harry's. When he had first seen Hogwarts.

Even both the boys were beaming, Scorpius looking up at them. "You think I can get Sorted early?" While Draco tried to school his expression, Harry felt no shame in laughing.

"I don't think that's how it works, Scorp. You'll have to wait a few weeks like everybody else." Scorpius groaned, crossing his arms.

"But we're already here! And I should get special treatment!"

"And just what makes you think you should get special treatment?" Harry raised an eyebrow, tugging lightly on Scorpius' ear until he gave as dramatic a whine as Draco usually did. "You're just as normal as every other student who's about to go here."

Scorpius swatted at Harry until he let go. "But we're  _better._ "

"I'm blaming you for this," Harry half-glared at Draco, giving a little huff.

"Blaming  _me?_  Please, I have nothing to do with this." Draco had Siri's hand in his own as they reached the castle doors. The doors opened slowly to reveal an empty hall, Harry scrunching his nose up.

"That's creepy- That's really creepy. Why are they always so dramatic? I don't remember McGonagall being this dramatic before."

"It's most likely just the magic of Hogwarts," Draco shrugged off, leading them inside.

"'The magic of Hogwarts.'" Harry shook his head. "Wizards, honestly." He would never truly get used to this world... he kind of loved that.

"I would expect she is in her office, then." Draco was looking around the hallways as much as Harry. It must have been class time. Harry nudged Scorpius along towards the stairs, feeling rather nostalgic as they walked through the school. Scorpius and Siri were nearly tripping over themselves to look around at everything.

"What's in there?"

"Where are the dungeons?"

"Does McGonagall still teach Transfiguration?"

"No idea, down the stairs instead of up, and... probably?" Harry looked to Draco. " _Does_  she still teach Transfiguration?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Fair point." Looking around, Harry walked over to a portrait of an old man looking for his glasses - they were on top of his head. "Do you know where Headmistress McGonagall is right now?"

"Huh? Yes, yes, she's teaching her class- Have you seen my glasses?" The kids all giggled.

"Top of your head," Harry said, trying not to laugh himself as he nudged Scorpius along. He kind of wanted to take his hand so he didn't run off, but he was eleven and probably getting 'independent,' so nudges would have to do. "Come on, this way."

"Okay- So is she gonna be my Transfiguration teacher, when I go back?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure if she still teachers Transfiguration in your time," Harry said truthfully. "It's possible she retired like Dumbledore did. He used to teach Transfiguration before becoming Headmaster."

Scorpius looked close to fainting. "But- But Dad said she's the best Tranfigur-er he knows! And he knows at least three!" Don't laugh, Harry, don't laugh. Just- 'At least three.' Fuck, these kids were adorable.

"Then you know that she wouldn't resign without making sure her successor is just as good, yeah?"

" _How_  can someone be 'just as good' as Minerva gave-Dad-a-broom-and-rescued-Dad-from-a-insane-wizard McGonagall!"

"Rescued him from an insane..." Harry stared for a moment before it clicked and he was hiding his laughter against Aquarius' curls and oh, god. One of them had told the kids  _the ferret story._

"I've got to agree," Draco said. "How many other professors are animagi, the height of transfiguration?"

"Alright, alright, no one is ever going to be as good as Minerva McGonagall."

"Why, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Potter." At the dry, amused tone, Harry suddenly felt like he was a student trying to squirm his way out of trouble again.

Draco only smiled and nodded beside him. "Headmistress. We thought you may be able to help us."

"No more dark wizards taking over my school, I hope." McGonagall paused, a small frown coming to her face as she looked between the three children that surrounded them. "And who, may I ask, are these children?"

"This is Scorpius, Sirius, and Aquarius. They're from the future."


	13. Society - Malfoy/Mason Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary** : Fairly self explanatory, instead of the Mason Dinner, it's a Malfoy dinner.

"-no noise, pretending I don't exist," Harry sighed, hardly listening. He didn't really understand what all the fuss was over, and he didn't care to. Vernon had been talking about this dinner for  _weeks_  and Harry had tuned it out every single time. It wasn't like he was going to be involved in any of it, anyways. He was just something they locked away when company came over.

"I'm warning you now, boy, this dinner is incredibly important. So I'll not have any of  _your_  sort of business interfering, or you'll never see those  _friends_  of yours again."

"Not a problem," Harry muttered, a bit pleased to see Vernon flustered. He wasn't looking forward to all the screaming- The doorbell buzzed and all of them jumped.

"They're early," Petunia gasped. "We weren't expecting them for fifteen more minutes!"

"What kind of people just  _show up_  before the set time," Vernon muttered, gaze snapping to Harry. "You. Upstairs.  _Now_." Harry shrugged and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. "Lucius, this is a pleasure!" What kind of a name was Lucius?

Shaking it off, Harry carefully closed his bedroom door and moved to collapse on his bed. This was going to be a long dinner, probably, and he wanted no part of it.

And then it all went to shit. A little brat called a 'house elf' was going to get him locked up for the next year. He wasn't sure how it led to this, but Harry was now standing in the middle of a ruined kitchen with Petunia's pudding splattered everywhere and the plate shattered at his feet and he- He was dead. He was so dead. "What on earth?" That must have been Mrs. So-and-So, and oh boy. This... This looked  _really_  bad.

Vernon reached the door first and Harry suddenly felt more afraid than he had in years. "I'm so  _terribly_  sorry. It's our nephew - disturbed in the head. We usually keep him confined to his room." The look in Vernon's eyes...

The woman Harry didn't know reached the doorway next, and she took in the scene before- Before looking at Harry's forehead? " _Harry Potter?_ "

" _Harry Potter?!_ " There was a skittering of feet and Harry saw  _Draco Malfoy_  standing in the doorway and found himself speaking before he could stop himself.

"You're having dinner with the  _Malfoys_?!" At Vernon's dark look, Harry snapped his mouth shut and oh- Oh, this was so not good. This was very not good.

"What are you doing here,  _Potter?!_ "

"Draco," his- his mother scolded him. Harry wanted nothing more than to ask what  _he_  was doing there, but Vernon was still looking murderous and Petunia wasn't much better and the kitchen was still a wreck so he'd just... Be absolutely silent and pretend he didn't exist. The woman took a breath. "Right, then, that makes this bit easier." She took her- Her wand out of her sleeve and Harry watched as the mess was cleaned up.

"You're- You're one of his lot?" Vernon's voice sounded high and strangled, and Harry gave a little shudder as magic washed over him and cleaned him as well and that was... odd.

"His... Lot?" The woman frowned, glancing back to her husband - Lucius Malfoy, apparently.

"His-  _His_  lot," Vernon muttered, gesturing violently to Harry who flinched on instinct and okay. Okay. He could escape out the backdoor and then run away and hide and never come back. Seemed like a solid plan.

"Do you mean  _wizards,_  Dursley," Lucius asked. "If so, then, yes."

"I- I see." Ah, the ultimate conundrum. High society versus Vernon's hatred of magic. "Well- Well then! Let's continue on with dinner, now that this whole mess is sorted out."

"...Yes, let's. Draco? Why don't the three of you retire elsewhere for the time being while the grown ups talk business."

"Wha-" Draco seemed to force himself to calm down. "Yes, father."

"R... Right." Vernon looked back to Harry as Harry began to edge his way out of the kitchen. "I'll talk to  _you_  later." Ah, that... Was not going to be good.

Draco only had his arms crossed. "Well?"

"Well what," Harry muttered, heading for the stairs. "Go talk with Dudley or something."

" _That_  pig?"

"I- What?" Harry stared and... Huh. He always thought Draco and Dudley would be the type to get along.

" _Please,_ " Draco scoffed. "It was obvious he had no sort of real manners, cared  _only_  for the dinner, that was adequate at best, and didn't understand a single thing mentioned about any of the business goings-ons."

Holding back laughter, Harry glanced back to Draco before shaking his head and continuing to his room. "Then go throw a few curses and hexes at him. That'd be fun to see." Draco sighed at that- Was he following him?

"We're not allowed to use magic on muggles, you dolt. Regardless of whether or not they are aware of its existence."

"Shame." Definitely following him. "Why are you following me?"

"Because father disagrees with children at the business table."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, but why are you following  _me_?"

"What else is there to do?"

"Not bother me." Did- Did he just snort?

"Why would I do  _that?_ "

"Because you hate me?" Jeez, eh had more important things to worry about- Hm. "What's a house elf?" That's what Dobby had called himself, right?

"A house elf?" Malfoy sounded confused. "They're lesser beings. Servants."

"Right." He had almost managed to forget who he was talking to. "Great. Any idea why one would hate me?"

"A house elf that hates you? Not unless their master ordered them to do something awful to you."

"Great." As if one crazy evil dark wizard wasn't enough to deal with in his life.

"...You really live here?"

"Yeah. It's my Aunt and Uncle's place. My mom's side." Draco was frowning as he looked around at Harry's room. Apparently it wasn't up to snuff for the priss. Harry went over to Hedwig to check on her, smiling a bit at her soft coos. "Hey, girl..."

"This is just the- The muggle home. The one you lot use to look like muggles."

"The- What?" Harry turned back to look at Draco, confused beyond belief. "I mean- I mean they are muggles?"

"Not you- Is that- Is that a  _lock?_  Why is your owl locked up? That's unhealthy, I can't believe she hasn't fallen over-" Draco took his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at Hedwig's cage. " _Alohamora._ "

The lock unclicked and Harry scrambled to catch it, shushing Hedwig at once. "Hedwig- Hedwig, no, girl, please, you can't go out, yet. You know what he'll do if he sees you're gone."

"She  _can't go out?_ " Harry shut his window tightly and bit his lip before at least letting Hedwig out of the cage so she could stretch her wings out. Poor girl...

"No, she can't. Uncle Vernon would kill me- Why do you think there was a lock to begin with?"

Draco stared at him for a second before turning around- " _Father!_ "

"What- What are you doing?" Harry hissed, trying to catch Hedwig and bring her back before Vernon ran up at hearing the yelling. Draco was hurrying down the stairs, Harry ushering Hedwig back into her cage before following after him.

"Father, we need to leave." Oh- Well, that was alright, then. The sooner they were gone the better.

"Draco, we're in the middle of talking business," Lucius responded coolly. "I'm sure you can wait a bit longer." Draco started talked again but- But Harry had  _no_  idea what he was saying. Neither of his parents really... Really reacted to whatever he said.

"So, um, it was- It was nice to have you visit, then?" Harry said hesitantly, trying to avoid looking at Vernon and oh, he was in so much trouble for this.

Lucius sighed, rising to stand. "Apologies, Dursleys, but we apparently must be getting home. Draco left a time-sensitive potion brewing."

"Right." Vernon did not look at all pleased by that, Harry only creeping his way back to the stairs. If he could get to his room, then- An owl flew through an open window and dropped a letter at Vernon's feet and oh. Oh, no. That couldn't be good.

"Oh, apologies, Harry dear," Draco's mother said. "That was most likely my fault."

"Oh, um, that's- That's okay," Harry said with uncertainty, watching Petunia snatch up the letter before anyone else could. Considering it was from the Ministry, it was probably something not good.

"You're not allowed to do- To do magic outside of school," Petunia said quietly, smiling for their guests. "I guess it slipped your mind to tell us, Harry, dear." Oh- No- No, no, no, that was- Them thinking he  _could_  do magic was the only thing keeping him from- From being shoved back into the cupboard!

"Oh, you're Lily's sister, aren't you?" The room went dead silent, Harry watching as Petunia forced on a fake smile towards Draco's mother.

"I'm surprised you know."

"I was in school briefly at the same time. She was well acquainted with my cousin." She- She was?

"Your cousin?" Petunia frowned, looking to be trying to remember something she no doubt shoved away before a word slipped out of her that sounded like 'Sirius.' She then looked horrified with herself.

"Oh, you do know him."

"Vaguely." Right. This was a great time to escape because Vernon was now reading the letter and looking between it and Harry and, aha, no.

" _Father,_ " Draco said more insistently. Lucius seemed to flick his eyes around the room before saying something back that, once again, Harry did not understand. It sounded like another language like French or Italian or something weird like that. Draco finally nodded, looking back at Harry. "Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry shot back before he could stop himself. "I'd say it was a pleasure, but it really wasn't."

"Then we're agreed. See you at school."

"Yeah... See you," Harry muttered. For as much as it was  _Draco_  who had found him here, he was still... He was still part of the world Harry wanted to go back to more than anything.


	14. The Cost - Time Comes w a Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU Summary: Post-Time Twister, Draco ends up being transported back to his 'original' timeline, however Harry - his Harry, the one that he loves - was an unexpected stowaway.

"Harry, what if... We can't go back? What if this is just the price I have to pay?"

"I don't believe that." Harry sounded so sure. "I don't believe there's anything out there cruel enough to make you suffer for doing so much  _good_."

"Then you still obviously have no idea what I've done."

"I know what you've done," Harry said softly, moving to sit next to Draco on the couch. "And I still think you've done more good than bad."

Draco looked at Harry properly. "You don't believe anything is cruel enough to make me suffer? Then why did we lose mother?" Harry opened his mouth before closing it with a sharp snap, expression dropping at once int something almost... guilty? "Harry- Harry,  _no._  We were in the middle of a battle, there was a million things going on at once. Harry James Potter, it was  _not_  your fault."

It spoke volumes of how much he had improved over the years that Harry didn't fight back, but he didn't agree, either. He just leaned forward to rest his head on Draco's shoulder with a quiet sigh and drop of his shoulders. Draco shifted them until they were both laying on the couch, Harry on top of him as always. "Apparently I didn't suffer enough."

"If I can't blame myself then you can't blame yourself either," Harry muttered softly, relaxing on top of Draco. "We're together. That's- That's something, yeah?"

"We're together. That's more than I could ask for." Draco was running his hand through Harry's hair. "You really are okay with all of it? I nearly killed people."

"We went through a war. You went through it twice." Harry tilted his head up, giving a weak smile. "We've all done things we're not proud of, but it's okay. We'll be okay."

Draco smiled back down at him. "I love that you can believe that."

"Because you don't," Harry laughed, hand reaching up to cup Draco's cheek. "So I'll believe it enough for the both of us, no matter the cost."

"I love you," Draco leaned forward, kissing him softly. Harry didn't pause to kiss him back and... Yeah. They would be okay. One day.


	15. Sensory - Bring Your Kid to Work Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is forced to go with Uncle Vernon to some 'bring your kid to work night,' seeing as Dudley has fallen ill. At this incredibly important business meeting, he meets another kid who seems used to moving in this world of all these old people caring about politics. Weird hair, though.

It was weird. Harry had been to Vernon's drill company a few times before, but now he was smelling sage and something that smelled like the stove when he was cooking. At first he thought a fire had started, but no one else seemed to have smelled anything. "Sorry," a boy his age said as the two of them bumped into each other. Was his hair white? That wasn't normal.

"Oh, uh, no problem." No... It was blond. Definitely blond. Looked white, though. "Sorry, just trying to avoid the adults, really."

"You and I both. All these muggles around here."

"Muggles?" Harry frowned and... huh. That word sounded slightly familiar, but nothing he really knew. Must be some slang word for adults or something.

The boy gestured around them. "Father says it's good to do business with them, that their money is just as good. What's your last name?"

"Er, Potter. I'm here with my uncle, though."

His eyes widened. "Oh. I- I see. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry." Right. Wide eyes. Never a good sign, really. Maybe word had already gotten around the office about how he was some orphan Vernon took in out of the goodness of his heart or some rot like that.

"Sorry, just- I'd never expected to meet  _ you _ of all people in a place like  _ this. _ "

"You... know me?" That was- That was weird. That was very weird.

"Well of course! It's not as though we live under a rock!"

"Sorry, but, uh, you might have the wrong Harry Potter here. How exactly do you know me?"

"You're..." Now Draco frowned at him. "You're the Boy Who Lived, aren't you?"

"I'm what?" The Boy Who- What did that mean? And why was that weird sage scent so much stronger now?

"Are... Aren't you?"

"Draco. You've made a friend."

Startling at seeing a man that looked like an older version of Draco, Harry looked between them and offered a nervous smile. He just had to be polite until he could get out of here. "Nice to meet you." Maybe he could hide under a desk for the rest of the day.

"This is my father, Lucius Malfoy. Father, this is... Harry Potter?" Okay and now it suddenly  _ smelled _ like it was cold- Like winter air or something. And sap? Or a plant or something. Ugh. Weird.

Harry watched Lucius' eyes flicker to his forehead and, yeah, right. Weird scar. "So I see. It's a pleasure to meet you." R… ight.

"You said you were here with your uncle?"

"Uncle? I was unaware James had siblings."

"Who?" Who was James? "Yeah, uh, I'm here with my Uncle Vernon. Vernon Dursley."

"Dursley? I don't recognize the name. Your mother's side, then, I assume?"

"You... know my mom?" Just like that, Harry felt more excited than wary. "Like- LIke you actually knew her? What she looked like and everything and stuff?"

"Not so well as my wife, I only attended at the same time as them for a year, as I was in my seventh year."

"Oh, you went to the same school as her?" Oh, those were some very odd looks. "Er, sorry. I don't- My Aunt and Uncle don't really tell me much about them. My parents."

"I... See. Yes, I attended Hogwarts with them, just as Draco will in a few months, and just as I expect you will?"

"Hog... Hogwarts?" That did not sound like the name of a school. "Er, no, sorry, I think I'll be going to the local school or something." Now they looked really surprised.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! I see you found my nephew. Always eager to explore, the scamp." Vernon had a wide, fake smile on and Harry knew he was probably going to get in trouble later. "I hope he wasn't bothering you."

"No, no, not at all. We were just having a rather...  _ Interesting _ conversation."

"I see." Mm, words slightly clipped, but he wasn't looking red or angry. Not the worst, then. "Well, we have to get going now, I think."

"Do you? A shame. Draco, say goodbye to your friend, for now."

"Harry, you too. Say goodbye to Mr. Malfoy's son." Ah, important people, then.

"Er, bye, I guess."

"You don't have to go now, do you?"

"Looks like we both do," Harry pointed out, sticking his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Whatever he just did, it had Draco beaming at him and shaking his hand immediately. "The pleasure was all mine."

"Right." Harry gave a bit of a smile. Draco was odd, but he didn't seem all that bad. A glance to Vernon showed the very Petunia expression of looking like he had swallowed an entire lemon and, yeah. Okay. Good impression. "Hope to see you again, then, maybe."

"Don't worry. You will."


	16. Hallucination - Scorpius Traveling to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, on a raid for the Ministry, finds a boy by himself in what seems to be a ritual. He looks strangely like Malfoy, though.

This had to be a hallucination. It  _ had  _ to be a hallucination because there was no other way to describe the fact that Harry was looking at an exact replica of a younger Draco Malfoy. The kid was looking around the dungeon-looking room wildly before staring up at Harry. “Am- Am I dreaming,” the kid asked him, looking like he was about to start crying any second.

“N- No. No, no, no, you aren’t dreaming, but that’s okay- You’re okay. You’re alright. You're going to be fine. We just got to get out of here for right now, okay? Think you’ll be alright for a little bit longer?” The boy gave him a little nod, holding his arms out to Harry.

“Are we going to go see Daddy?” Oh… Oh jeez. Biting his lip, Harry carefully picked the little boy up, balancing him on his hip.

“Not- Not right away. I need to get you to the Ministry of Magic so we can make sure you’re alright. You know what that is, don’t you? The Ministry?”

The boy frowned. “Y- Yeah? Of course.” A moment passed and- And Harry’s cheek was being poked?

“Alright?” Harry raised an eyebrow at the poke, but, well, the boy was shocked and probably scared. Harry wouldn’t fault him for any strange quirks.

“Is Daddy not there?”

“He- He might be. We’ll have to see, won’t we?”

The boy gave him a little nod, hugging him tightly. “Are you sure I’m not dreaming?”

“I’m almost absolutely certain. Now come on, let’s get you somewhere safe, okay?”

  
  



	17. Schedule - Blind Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Draco has been hit by a stray curse gone rogue during a bout of cursebreaking. It is entirely Harry's fault, of course, but now he can't properly see until he learns to place blind faith in another person. Peachy.

This had to be the most aggravating part of the whole ordeal. Draco could handle just about everything else, but the fact he wasn’t even allowed back to work had all but  _ destroyed  _ his schedule. Draco had to take multiple calming breaths when he received the fourth fire call of the day, asking his advice on this case, or that curse. If they would just  _ let him _ go back to work, he could take care of it himself. He could still feel magic, he wasn’t some invalid!

But no. Instead he was stuck in his apartment and forced to play consultant as he worked at finding the right spells that would at least get him back at work. He hated that he only knew the basic spell to have books be read aloud to him because it was starting to get annoying. It was taking so much longer than reading the books himself, and the longer it took him to read these, the longer it would take him to get back to work. He was at least able to get himself back to his regular home routines, showering in the mornings, and cooking dinner for himself in the evenings.

The irritating addition to his regular routines, however, was a visit from Harry Potter at different points in the day. It seemed the other had no regard for decency and at least visiting at a  _ set time _ , instead just showing up whenever he wanted. As though he’d summoned him personally, Draco heard the fireplace roar. “Can’t you at least send a Patronus?”

“If I go to that effort than I might as well as just Floo in.” Ugh. Potter always sounded so smug. “People from work annoying you again?”

“When aren’t they,” Draco snorted softly. “You could at least be courteous and announce yourself before you come in whenever you please.”

“You’re right. Hey, Draco! It’s your hated arch-enemy Harry Potter here to make sure you haven’t broken down and started stabbing your flowers!”

“I could do without the sarcasm, now  _ why _ are you here, Potter?” There was a bout of silence before Draco heard Potter clear his throat.

“Just thought I’d… check in?”

“As you’ve been doing every day now for a week and a half,” Draco sighed, sitting himself down in his armchair.

“That long already? Time really flies, huh.” Hm… Draco wondered if he could get a good hex in even with his vision impaired at the moment.

He tapped his foot, looking to Potter’s direction. “What?”

“Nothing- I mean, nothing important. Forget it, don’t worry about it- Oh, uh, St. Mungo’s did contact me saying you had an appointment on Friday.”

“What?” Draco stood, frowning at him. “Why would they contact  _ you? _ ”

“Oh, er, I guess it’s because I’m the Auror on your case, maybe? Or because I was there with you the first time?”

He shook his head. “Why does there need to be an Auror on my case? It was just a bout of curse-breaking gone wrong.”

“Yeah, that is weird, huh.” Oh, Potter was definitely lying about something, now. “So, er, right. You’re good, then, so I’ll just… go?”

“Fine, then. Go.”

“Right.” It didn’t sound like he was going. “Unless maybe you’d want to maybe go out? Get out of this apartment before the dust kills you?”

“Where am I going to go? I’m bloody  _ blind. _ ” Draco sat himself back down, arms crossed and legs on the arm of the seat.

“Still aware enough to be bloody dramatic.” Well, of  _ course _ . He was blind, not dying. “Just- I don’t know. The park or something?”

“The park. To do what, exactly? Look at the lovely flowers? Or perhaps gaze at the sunset? Or maybe watch children running around?”

“I mean, that or scare people or make them feel bad or something. Either one, really.” Why was he acting like this was all so  _ normal _ ?!

“You’re absolutely insane,” Draco spat at him.

“I mean, probably. Most of Hogwarts would agree with you, there, and everyone we grew up with- Actually, most of the  _ Wizarding World _ would agree with you, really. Skeeter definitely would.” Draco stared at him as best he could before finally huffing.

“Fine.” There was a long pause where Potter suddenly cleared his throat.

“Fine as in… you’ll go?”

“What the bloody else do you think it means?”

“Nothing- I mean, yeah- Yeah, okay.”


	18. Auditory - Obscurial Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Harry is an Obscurial, thanks to the actions of the Dursleys. He can hardly even cast a spell without it all going wrong, and his magic snaps out and destroys something. Put enough pressure on him, and he'll burst.

He was supposed to be studying in the library. Harry had promised to meet Hermione so they could study the second clue, but instead he was crouched under a teacher's desk in an empty classroom and covering his ears as his magic destroyed the classroom around him. His ears may have been covered and crashing sounds may have been an assault on him alone, but then he heard the door creak, " _ Protego. _ "

Harry curled up tighter and prayed to whatever was out there that whoever had come into the room thought it was a poltergeist or Peeves or  _ something else _ wrecking the room and not fucking Harry Potter. He heard shoes on the stone floor- No. He knew the sound of those shoes. They seemed to stop in the middle of the room before coming closer. A part of him wanted to let his magic go even wilder and let it push the idiot all the way out of the room, but the idea of actually  _ hurting _ him because of this stupid 'power'...

Taking a deep breath or two, Harry slowly opened his eyes as the footsteps stopped once again. There were two feet in front of him, attached to two legs that stretched up and out of his sight and here came all the jabs and the taunts about how he couldn't keep it together. There was a bout of silence and Harry finally forced himself to speak. "Go on, then. What have you got for me today?" He only watched the legs bend and now Draco was sitting in front of him, watching him. Harry stared back, trying not to look away. " _ What _ ." Draco only shook his head. Was- Was he not going to  _ say _ anything? Then why was he here?!

Harry winced as he heard something break behind them and he quickly closed his eyes and tried to 'center' himself, knowing already it wasn't doing much good. "If you're not here to torment me, then shut the door on your way out."

" _ Reparo. _ " Why would he do that? It was all just going to break, again! As if his magic was working his thoughts, whatever Draco had just repaired was broken down to nothing once more.

"It's pointless," Harry muttered, rubbing at his ears. He could still hear ringing. Hermione had said that he'd get 'auditory overstimulation' when his magic got out of control, but this was fucking ridiculous. Draco only muttered the spell again, back to watching Harry, head slightly tilting. What was he staring at? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? "Just leave already!" He stared as Draco just shook his head. Why wasn't he saying anything?!

"Why aren't you- Why are you here?! If you're going to insult me than do it, if you're going to call me weak then just get it over with, if you're just here to- To hurt me- Just fucking  _ say something already _ !"

"I'm not." What? What was that supposed to mean?

"Not what?"

"I'm not going to insult you, and I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then  _ why _ are you here?" Harry couldn't summon the rage or fight he had in him just a few minutes ago. He just felt... tired.

"Truthfully, another student asked me to be." Draco held up a hand. "Listen."

"To what," Harry grumbled, going quiet anyways and listening for whatever Draco wanted him to hear - probably an excuse. Draco didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and it was quiet and- It was quiet.

Crawling out from under the desk, Harry stared at the still classroom and... his magic was calm. Draco didn't stand up, only kept looking at him from where he was sitting, and... And smiling? "You're getting better."

"I think the destroyed classroom says otherwise." Except he was getting better, wasn't he? His magic had stopped and usually it didn't stop until Harry drifted off from exhausting. "You said another student asked you to be here, yeah?" Harry looked back to Draco and he felt... He felt like he was on the edge of something. "Why did you agree to check on me?" Draco stared at him, and Harry thought he'd get an answer before he just walked over to the window and stared outside.

"The grounds are lovely, this time of year." Right. Great. Okay. Draco had completely lost his mind. Harry half-expected his annoyance to destroy something else, but it stayed calm.

"I... guess." The grounds were pretty nice in winter. Draco took out his wand and cast a quiet 'Reparo' on the window before setting about fixing everything in the classroom. Harry watched him and was tempted to ask what he was doing, but he knew he'd just get some bullshit answer. "It's probably going to get broken again, you know."

"Possibly. Then I'll just fix it again." Draco continued to fix and repair everything, Harry finally shaking his head. He would never understand Draco.

"Sounds like a lot of work to keep fixing something so broken."

"I think it's worth it, in the end."

"Right." Weird. Draco was far too weird. "So, uh... thanks? I guess?" Draco nodded, still fixing a few things here and there. "You're weird, you know that, right?" Harry had never been very good at letting things go, he supposed. "I mean- Anyone else in this school would run away during one of my..." Harry waved his hand to encompass the entire classroom.

"I would think that, by now, you know that I'm not 'anyone else.'" Fucking Malfoys, honestly.

"If you're trying to prove something, this is a dumb way of doing it."

"Is it?"

"Yes." No? "Maybe. I don't know- Whatever. I need to go."

"No one's stopping you."

"Fine, then." Walking toward the door, Harry placed his hand on the handle and chewed on his lip for the moment before glancing back. "Hey, Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not being scared."

"Why should I be? You're not the least bit terrifying. You're like a whining little crup." It was probably stupid that out of everything  _ that _ was what had Harry laughing and smiling.

"Guess so, huh? See ya later, Malfoy."

"Potter."


	19. Extensively - Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary** (again): Between the Pages stems off of our Time Twister AU where Draco finds Tom's diary. Instead of Tom basically turning Draco into Ginny, in this AU, it was much harder for Tom to take energy from Draco (and occasionally Harry) due to the time magic surrounding Draco. Shenanigans happened, he's no longer a horcrux, and is learning to love. Sixth year Riddle is now working with Harry and Draco (and regrettably Dumbledore) to take down Voldemort, who obviously twisted his original intentions.

"Draco," Tom said from where they were studying in the library. Draco gave a quiet, absent little hum to show that he was at least listening. "Wool's. Hogwarts. The Chamber opening. What other significant events were there in his life?"

"His death, for one," Draco muttered, looking up at him before wincing. "Sorry. Ah, after the Chamber I believe he spent a few decades learning and studying Dark Magic. The major events I know best is his defeat when Harry was a baby, and then the end of the Second War when his own killing spell rebounded on him."

"I see. Well, he wouldn't know about that. I'm trying to find the last of the horcruxes we don't know about." They had the majority narrowed down, but there were still some they were uncertain about.

"I mean... I'm not sure. I know the bank was broken into by Potter and his lot, so I suppose he trusted some of his followers. My father was the holder of  _ your _ horcrux, remember."

Tom nodded, frowning. "You mentioned... Another member of your family he was close to?"

"Yes... My Aunt Bella," Draco said quietly. "Bellatrix Lestrange. She was- She's one of his greatest supporters."

Tom jolted. "Lestrange? I- One of my allies was a Lestrange."

"She married into the name," Draco nodded. "She wouldn't have been in your classes, though. You probably knew her husband's father."

"Probably." That... That was odd. Tom disliked that.

"I don't know why he made that snake of his into a horcrux. Probably so he would have seven and not have to worry about it." Draco gave a little shudder. "Or maybe it's just that easy for his soul to splinter, now."

"Both are a very likely possibility. Seven is an incredibly magical number- What am I saying, you took Arithmancy." There was a soft huff that could have been laughter, a bit of tension draining from Draco's shoulders.

"Either way, there were six horcruxes made after you. Dumbledore's taken care of the ring, but that still leaves five."

"And we already know four of the last five. But we have no idea the locations."

"One is the bank," Draco ticked off. "One is Nagini who will be by his side. We think one is inside Hogwarts somewhere. And then... Harry."

"But we don't even know if the locket is the one in the bank, or within Hogwarts, or what the final horcrux may  _ be. _ "

"We certainly have a lot of work ahead of us," Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair. "We're going to have to research this even more extensively if we want a chance of winning this time around."

"A chance? This lot managed to pull it together in your time, didn't they?"

"Mm, true, but I'm adding in our bad luck to the calculations."


	20. Cells - Single Dad Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Draco was bitten by Fenrir as punishment for the incident around Easter at Malfoy Manor, and with Harry being Teddy's godfather, Harry does his best to raise him without letting out that Teddy and Draco are both werewolves.

Harry trailed after Draco and a part of him still felt like he shouldn't be here - even after Draco had told him he wanted him there. Draco, himself, was walking behind his mother, back straight and head held high, even as the prisoners on either side of him hooted and hollered at him, calling towards him. Harry probably would have done something stupid if he knew Draco wouldn't kick up a fuss about 'being able to take care of himself.' That didn't stop Harry from glaring at some of them as they passed. He also might have growled just a touch. Draco turned his head enough to shoot Harry a look as Narcissa came to a stop, Draco stopping beside her and facing one of the cells.

Harry knew that it was Lucius in that cell, but he couldn't bring himself to get too close. This wasn't really... He didn't feel like he should be a part of this. He was quite happy watching from a few feet away and glaring at the guards when they looked ready to say something stupid. Narcissa smiled and came close to the cell, though Harry did notice that Draco kept his distance, looking away from the cell and looking like he didn't even want to be here.

Hearing Lucius and Narcissa talking softly, Harry walked just close enough to brush his fingertips against Draco's palm. "You alright?" Draco's hand moved until it was twined with Harry's and he gave a small nod.

"I'm fine." Harry tightened his grip, giving a quiet hum.

"You're lying a bit, though, aren't you?"

Draco shook his head. "You don't get it."

"So explain it to me."

"Your parents are dead," Draco murmured. "They died on the right side, and they died saving you."

"Yeah." For Draco it was the opposite. HIs parents had chosen the wrong side and lost and even though Narcissa had saved him, it was still... Well. "They're alive, though. Right now, your parents are alive."

"Which makes it even more difficult." Draco's thumb was brushing against Harry's hand. "It doesn't matter what you think of them, what you believe, they're gone. You don't have to go visit them in prison, or worry about how your mother's state seems to be deteriorating."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, so instead he stayed quiet and squeezed Draco's hand more tightly. It was a few minutes before he found words that he hoped would at least help a little. "You're not alone." Draco nodded, shifting closer to him as his mother continued talking to Lucius. At least his parents really seemed to love each other. "What do you think about taking Teddy out tonight? He seems a fan of wandering around Diagon Alley."

"I think we could."

"Stay over tonight?"

"Fine. You'll just pester me until I do, anyhow."

"Without any guilt." Harry brought their hands up and kissed at the back of Draco's.

"Oh, shove off, would you?"

"Nah, it's too much fun to annoy you."

"Bloody Boy Who Lived to Aggravate Me."

"You love it."

"Shut up."


	21. Spread - Veela!Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **AU Summary:** Draco Malfoy is half-veela, and has come into his inheritance while at Hogwarts in his fourth year. Of course, being from the family of purebloods, he can't let this little secret spread across the school. Now, it's sixth year and Harry is in. On the secret. Among other things.

Draco's chest heaved for breath and Harry pinned Draco's wrists the bed as he squirmed underneath him. For as much as Harry knew that Draco could throw him off easily, there was something overly powerful about having Draco willingly pinned and spread out on the bed. Instead, Draco was just putting on a show of fighting him, flailing his legs a bit wildly as his eyes seemed to sharpen, and Harry only felt more drawn to him.

"You always make such a fuss." Harry bent down to press his lips to Draco's jaw, enjoying the sharp breath the other sucked in. "I can tell you like being pinned down like this." Draco whined as his nails began to lengthen.

" _ Harry. _ " And then there was that. That was addicting. The way Draco moaned his name and squirmed against him and seemed completely lost was  _ addicting _ .

"Here I thought you liked our teasing."

"Just- Just hurry up- Get to it-  _ Please. _ "

"I don't know." Harry kept his grip on Draco's wrists as he stretched to kiss his way down Draco's body, licking at one of the perky nipples. "I think you can be nicer than that."

Draco groaned, his chest arching upwards towards Harry. " _ Please, _ " he hissed again. Harry released Draco's wrists and slid down further, tongue and lips tracing a path downwards until he hovered half an inch above Draco's cock, breathing on it lightly.

"One more time?"

The blond was watching him, eyes wide as his hips began to cant up, and he whispered, "Please." Harry didn't waste a second longer in getting his lips around Draco, tongue flicking at his slit as he held him down by the hips now. That immediately had Draco crying out and trying to push up against Harry, his head thrown back against the bed. Drama queen. Harry kept his touch light and teasing, giving just enough to have Draco squirming and crying out for more, but not enough to really satisfy him. How could he, when seeing Draco all flush and squirming and begging was his favorite part?

It was absolutely beautiful to see the cool and collected Draco Malfoy shaking himself to pieces in Harry's bed with all his Veela features slipping out. And Harry really did love that, was watching him lose all the control he worked so hard to keep a hold of. It was even better that he'd handed all his precious control over. As the begging started to get louder and more desperate, Harry sunk down another inch or two, knowing just what to do to push Draco to his limits. " _ Harry! _ " Damn, did Draco have a set of lungs on him.

Harry pulled off of him and licked his lips, pleased at seeing Draco's eye riveted on him. "What do you want?"

"Want you. Please.  _ Need _ you. Need you." Grinning, Harry ducked down to bite at the inside of Draco's thigh, working a bruise into the soft skin. Draco squealed, his legs kicking out on either side of him. "Harry!"

"I thought you liked teasing," Harry grinned, kissing and mouthing his way up to Draco's cock where he kissed and licked at the sides.

"No- Please, Merlin, no. Just- Get- Get-!"

"Hm? What is it Dray?" Harry grinned, nosing at the crease of Draco's thigh as he gave his cock a few light pumps. "Do you want me to fuck you? Ride you?"

" _ Fuck! _ Fuck me- Do it  _ Need you, _ Harry!" And, okay, Harry probably should have felt a little embarrassed at how quickly he was muttering the spells they needed and how eager he was to start opening Draco up, but, really, no one could blame him. Draco was squirming and panting and begging and Harry was all too happy to give in to him. It looked like Draco was  _ crying _ as he started to smell like campfire and smoke, his talons ripping into the sheets beneath them. It was nice that Harry could watch him fall apart from something so... So small and simple.

Harry didn't stop working him open until he had three fingers pushing in and out of him, delighting in how Draco looked to be near the end of his rope and ready to fall apart just from all of this. "Ready?"

"Harry," he pleaded, his eyes bright and alive and dancing as he stared back up at Harry. Oh yeah. He was ready. Harry shivered as he slicked himself up with a few rough jerks before he was shuffling forward to get in the right position, pinning Draco's wrists down again and just taking a moment to stare at him.

"Hey." Harry caught Draco's attention with a kiss before pulling back. "Let me know if you need a break, okay?"

"Just  _ do i- Aah! _ " Harry didn't let up for a second, thrusting into Draco and fucking him hard and fast as he got even louder. Draco was sobbing at this point as he climaxed, Harry fucking him right through it. He knew Draco could handle it, and he knew that he'd be begging for it in just a few seconds. He rocked for a few moments when Draco hiccuped and choked on tears, Harry bending down to kiss at a few of the tears before he was speeding up again once he knew Draco was ready. " _ Harry. _ Fuck. Fuck, you're killing me. I'm dying."

"You're so dramatic," Harry huffed, feeling himself start to get close as he ducked down to bite at the side of Draco's neck. "Is that a Slytherin trait?"

"Fuck-  _ Fuck _ yeah. 'S why you didn't get in."

"Who says I can't be dramatic." Harry slowed the pace down to a near crawl, grinning as he kept a tight grip on Draco's wrists and watched him  _ squirm _ . Draco groaned as he raised and dropped his hips to push back against Harry. "Well, Dray? How much do you need it?" Harry gave a rough thrust into him, enjoying the near scream more than he probably should have. Okay, could have done without the kick to his calf.

"Hurry it up, or I'm burning your hair off!" Stifling a laugh, Harry nuzzled under Draco's ear, panting against his skin as he sped up again.

"'S okay. I'll take care of you, Dray."

It didn't take much longer for Harry to go over the edge, bringing Draco with him a second time. Draco was holding tightly onto Harry as he made sure Harry didn't move from inside him.

Taking a moment to get his breath back, Harry carefully laid them on their sides, holding Draco close and nudging at his cheek with his head. "Hey- Hey, you okay? Anything hurt?"

"I'm fine. A few moments and I'll be ready." Fighting down a laugh, Harry shook his head as he kissed Draco's forehead.

"Yeah, gonna be a bit longer than that for me."

"Fine." Draco turned around and did  _ something _ with his legs- What the hell?

"Do I even want to know what you're plotting now?"

"Our next endeavor. You didn't think it'd stop there, did you?"

"You're going to be the end of me." Harry didn't even try to stop the swell of affection he felt.

"That's the plan." Prat.


End file.
